1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments in accordance with principles of inventive concepts relate to electrostatic discharge (ESD) protection technology, and more particularly to an ESD protection device and an electronic device including the ESD protection device.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the size of semiconductor devices decrease and the density of semiconductor devices increases, an ESD protection device, which protects the semiconductor device from damage caused by an ESD, becomes more important.
Conventionally, a diode, a resistor, and a transistor are generally used in an ESD protection device. More recently, a silicon controlled rectifier (SCR) is widely used as an ESD protection device.
However, when the holding voltage of the SCR is lower than an operational voltage of the semiconductor device, the semiconductor device may not operate correctly.